Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Vs The Batterwitch
by GoggleheadEXE
Summary: The Tenth Doctor has woken up on his TARDIS, somehow back to life even though he had recently regenerated into 11 who regenerated into 12. Almost immediately, he winds up landing in a war zone during the Batter Witch's greedy conquest. As he does, he meets with Vriska and Sollux and together, the three battle the Condesce with the others. Along the way, many questions rise...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Doctor Who. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The story begins right when the 11th hour is about to run out...

Inside the Time and Relative Dimension In Space Gallifreyan spaceship disguised as a 1960's blue police call box a young-old baby-faced looking man in the bow-tie and tweed coat was standing afar from the brown-haired, brown-eyed beautiful English girl dressed in a black shirt and red skirt named Clara Oswald.

The man gestured about."We all **change. **When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives. And that's **OK, **that's good," The Eleventh Doctor was smiling as he eyed Clara. "you've gotta keep moving so long as you remember all the people that you used to be." He looked to the floor then looked to Clara. "I will not forget one line of this. Not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was **me.**"

The two heard the clatter of footsteps and a young girl's laughter. A young, redheaded Scottish woman dressed in black named Amy Pond stepped down the TARDIS' stairway slowly and approached the Eleventh Doctor and smiled. "Raggedy Man..." Her right hand cupped his left cheek and he cupped hers. "...goodnight."

Clara saw that The Eleventh had cupped the air, and he undid his bow-tie and removed it. He dropped it, and eyed Clara, then closed his eyes, letting the gold-sunlight-like energy he was holding back to finally stream form.

The dead Artron energy began pulsating from his skin, Clara ran forward, "No! No!" With sadness in her eyes she held her hand out for The Doctor to touch. "Please don't change." The Eleventh Doctor eyed her and smiled then fell backwards, letting himself change...

Fade to black...

The Doctor groaned as he woke up lying on the floor. "Ohh, my aching head!" He used the TARDIS control console railing to help him to his feet. "What happened? The **last thing **I remember doing is regenerating..."

The first thing he saw was a mirror, two seconds into looking at himself, he gave a gasp! He saw his hair looked like it was ruffled and it was dark brown and rather flat. He was fair-skinned and had brown eyes. His brown eyebrows were thin. His nose was not too wide and not too skinny. The Doctor's lips were thin. He had a five o'clock shadow. He was slim.

He frowned, the face looking before him was familiar. "Odd. I'm in my** tenth **incarnation. But... but how? I had regenerated... on two** separate **occasions,; one of them was very recent!" The Doctor looked down at what he was wearing.

He wore a purple brown jacket over a purple vest over a light-blue buttoned long-sleeve shirt. He had black trousers that had braces and brown ankle-high boots."Why am I **still **wearing this?"

The Doctor saw a familiar device on the console; his sonic screwdriver. Only it looked different and reinforced so it wouldn't break so easily. The thing had light-grey coloring on its handle and it had decorative "cracks" on the handle. One end had a black cap on it. The tip however had an open cage-like area which was capped off by a blue light. On the left side it had two buttons, one near the power tracker slider button and the other was a few inches away from the black cap.

He picked up the MK 5 Sonic Screwdriver. "What? But... what? what?" Since when did his Sonic Screwdriver change back with him? So many questions were running through his head, why wasn't his most recent companion here? Why did his trusty tool revert back to its classic look?

The Tenth Doctor saw the TARDIS' interior. It had aqua lighting and a matching time rotor, blue Gallifreyan markings on the ceiling and above the time rotor, hexagonal roundels on the lower console level, and Gallifreyan markings on the top level. Several tiny lights went around the walls of the room in a straight line, flashing sections at a time. The console featured two screens, and what seemed to be a radar on one face. There were two additional consoles around the edge of the main were three levels: an upper balcony, which looked down over the console and had doorways off of it, the landing, which housed the console, seating, and main doors and the lower level, which had several compartments one of which contained clothing. There were three doorways to other sections of the TARDIS, two on the upper level either side of the main doors, and two on the lower level. One of the compartments under the console contained a ladder leading to a lower part of the TARDIS whilst one of the roundels on the lower section of the wall had a passageway to the engine of the TARDIS.

He gave a look of disgust. "Oh, I **redecorated** this place, didn't I? I still don't like it!" He heard a loud explosion. "Clara, what was **that?**" He looked around. "Clara? CLARA! Hmmm.. Totally strange. She's not here: she was here when I was regenerating..."

He braced himself as he felt the TARDIS being hit by what seemed to be laser cannons. The Doctor hit a few buttons on the computer console and flipped a lever or two, putting the blue 1960's police call box' shields up. "A few minutes into regenerating and already I'm on an adventure. No companions this time."

The Tenth Doctor didn't exactly have time to change, he put his TARDIS on emergency power so it could hide away. He snapped his fingers with his right hand, the doors opened and he ran out, dodging purple laser-fire. He snapped his fingers again and the TARDIS doors closed as it turned invisible.

The Doctor was seeing strange creatures attacking a town, eight of the creatures were tripedal beings with laser cannons for their primary arms. They were decorated with crosses and had triangular helmet shaped precisely like traditional Bishop pieces. they were surrounding a group of what seemed to be three kids. "Oh, them again? What're they up to **this time?**"

He extended his sonic screwdriver and fired, a blue beam of light struck the eight creatures as he stood. As the creature's arms deactivated, he ran to the teens and got in front of them, protecting them. "You four alright?"

One of them was a 17-year old boy, but he had grey skin and four orange colored curved horns on his head peeking out from his raven-black hair. He had a pair of glasses on his face, one of the lenses being red the other one was blue. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had the symbol for Gemini on it in gold. He had grey pants and one of his shoes was black, the other white.

He held the sword in a defensive stance. "Yeah, we're alright." Another boy rose.

This one was human, the same age as the boy before him; a kid with black messy hair. He had an obvious nerdy look about him. He wore a pair of rectangular glasses, He wore a white shirt with a picture of what appeared to be a Japanese knock off of Slimer from Ghostbusters. he had white shorts and a black belt, and black sneakers."I'm in one piece, what about you guys?"

The girl next to him was sixteen years old. She had long black hair and wore a pair round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wore a white shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a black belt encircled her slim waist and a white button-up long skirt. The girl had white athletic shoes on. "I'm 100 % okay."

A 19-year old girl had grey skin and orange horns peeking out of her hair. One horn was shaped like a stinger, the left one was shaped like a pincer. her hair was black and messy, and she had long braids. her short-sleeved black shirt had a blue Scorpio symbol on it. Behind her round glasses, her eyes were black but instead of the areas around the black eyes wasn't black, the areas were yellow! She had blue jeans on and had red Converse high-tops.

The grey skinned girl and her friends heard the strange man say, "What are your names, my friends?"

The grey-skinned boy piped up first, "I'm Sollux Captor," The fair-skinned boy was next, "I'm John Egbert."

The cheerful girl spoke up, "The name's Jade, at your service!" The last girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Vriska, Vriska Serket."

Vriska tersely crossed her arms under her breasts, suspicious yet grateful of the humanoid who saved them. "Just who are you?"

A smile came to the Gallifreyan's lips, Oh, this next phrase was gonna be so good to say. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

Fade to black.

(Cue the Doctor Who 2005-2007 theme song)

The intro begins as our view winds down a blue tunnel, about six seconds into the music, the TARDIS appear. It spins by as a white BBC logo appears below it then vanishes. The TARDIS flies out of the blue vortex, and flies into another dark orangeish one. a huge, bold lettered title appears. It reads, "DAVID TENNANT" the caption then zooms towards the viewers

Another huge, bold lettered title appears, it reads "ELISHA CUTHBERT", the caption zooms towards the viewers. Another huge, bold lettered title appears, it reads , "NICHOLAS HOULT", the caption zooms towards the viewers. Another huge, bold lettered title appears, it reads "VINCENT MARTELLA", the caption zooms towards the viewers. Another huge, bold lettered title appears, it reads "ARIEL WINTER", the caption zooms towards the viewers. One last huge, bold lettered title appears, it reads "JOHN BARROWMAN ", the caption zooms towards the viewers.

Inside the vortex, a orange-yellowish oval colored title spins towards us, as it spins around to show the viewers the title. It reads "DOCTOR WHO", the title moves up a little to make room for a second title. The title appears and reads "HOMESTUCK". The titles zoom towards the viewers. As the TARDIS spins around, a subtitle appears and reads "THE ONCOMING STORM VS. THE BATTERWITCH" and the song ends.

The Doctor heard the arms powering back up again, "Okay, I got one word for you all, **run!**" The four kids began to run with the Doctor.

Sollux frowned, "But there's nothing **there**! Where are we running to-" Suddenly, a 1950's blue police call box appeared, emitting a strange wheezing noise. "What the heck is that?"

Vriska rolled her eyes, "We're gonna hide in that tiny thing? We're not gonna fit!" The brown-haired Time Lord snapped his fingers, "Trust me; we'll fit!" The double doors opened, the four rushed into a what seemed to be a control room that was huge.

The Doctor ran in and snapped his fingers again,closing the doors in time to hear Jade say, "It's much bigger on the inside." He grinned, "I **love it** when someone says it's much bigger on the inside."

Sollux cleaned his glasses with his shirt. "This... this is..." John finished, "...scientifically impossible! There's no way a phone box can hold a room this **big!**"

The Doctor had hit a button known as the friction contrafibulator, the room shook. Boom! They were in a a huge green-lit console room. The huge dome-like room had a coral-like substance around portions of the structure. The console room consisted of a circular area, with a red-tiled ramp leading from the doors to a hexagonal platform. On the platform was a second, circular platform. The entire room was supported by five orange coral pillars that seemed more like trees or vines than structural support that met with the top of the time rotor at the room's ceiling. There were also several black wires connecting to the time rotor. Under the main platform were storage areas large enough for the Doctor to enter himself to retrieve items. It was also illuminated by the lights in the hexagons on the walls. The place had even an actual phone, on which people could call the Doctor.

The Doctor fiddled with levers, buttons, and the wheezing noise again was heard and the TARDIS flew high up and away from the battle. "Welcome to the Time And Relative Dimension In Space where nothing is what it seems. According to human science, yes, but to **Gallifreyan science, **It's entirely feasible. Focus! I must get you to safety and create a battle plan to save the town you were just saving. For now, I must change." The Doctor ran towards the wardrobe room, only to find a pinstriped suit, a white long-sleeved shirt, a tie, a pair Converse high-tops waiting for him. " I see. The Meta-Crisis bought me a new suit, did he? Oh! I made a rhyme!"

Just as the TARDIS had begun flying at 30,000 feet in the air, The Doctor emerged from the hallway. He wore a blue, rust-red pinstriped four buttoned jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt. He had a red tie on, He had a pair of blue,rust-red pinstriped pants, and to match the tie, he was wearing red Converse high-tops.

Vriska grinned at him and The Doctor grinned right back as they eyed each other shoes. "Nice Converse! Thanks, I bought them myself; I have many pairs of them in case these ones get too **scuffed up.**" They had said that sentence at the exact same time and blushed.

Sollux had pulled up a map of the area, which depicted a small town. "Here's a map of the town here on Syyrax Nine. Arch Deaconstructors leading squads of Dersite pawns are in several places north, north east, east and west and south-west in the forest areas around it.." He frowned. "Interesting. On the hologram battle map, it looks like there's** two **life signs. One on the north side of the town, and one in the forest."

Jade asked, "Which one is **closest?**" The Doctor eyed the map, "We're near the forest so I'll drop us there and we'll pick him and move towards the other life sign."

The TARDIS whooshed in the air, and landed, the man in the coat whirled around as the robotic dog with him barked. "Captain Harkness, look! The TARDIS is here!"

The fair-skinned, brown-haired, blue-eyed male wore a grey duster over a dark blue long-sleeved buttoned work-shirt over black pants and brown combat boots saw the TARDIS appear. "What in the? The minute I "died" is the minute the I get transported here only to see **another **TARDIS come here!" The doors snapped open upon touching down and K-9 and Jack ran inside, dodging the laserfire.

Capt. Jack saw the Tenth Doctor standing at the console. "Doctor! Where did you spring from? K-9 appeared here to help me battle those weird creatures with swords and all of a sudden you're here with a new team!"

The Doctor frowned then snapped his fingers. "And you're... the **Time Agent **Harkness, right?" Capt. Jack smiled. "Captain and head of Torchwood now. Don't you **remember?**"

The Doctor's eyes lit up as he approached Jack. "Oh that's right! How are you, old pal?" The two friends shook hands, "Nice to see you." The Doctor laughed, "I haven't seen you since that whole **Face of Boe** business..." Jack finished his friend's sentence. "...business all those years ago."

Vriska and Jade asked, "Who's he?" Jack sauntered on over to the girls and offered his hand with a flirty grin. "Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, at your service." Jade blushed.

The 19-year old beauty of a Alternian barely even acknowledged his presence as she replied offhandedly, "Vriska Serket. Thief of Light. Too **busy** for you." And she walked away, leaving the ex-con man with a baffled look on his face.

The Doctor shook his head laughing, "Oh I **missed **you ,Jack." He rubbed K-9's ears affectionately, "You must have had the dog whistle that Luke boy made." Jack nodded. "A girl named Clara gave my vortex manipulator just before you **showed up.** She left in a TARDIS that looked alot like yours but it had a St. John Ambulance label on its right-hand door."

The Tenth Doctor frowned. "Another TARDIS... unless..." he shook the thought off. He had a battle to win here and another life to save. "Right, now to pick up that other life sign and get him or her to help us save the town below.

A yellow robotic creature with white lights on its head was firing its laser cannon at the monsters before the townspeople. "EXTERMINATE! BEGONE! YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE SYYRAXIANS! SO SAYS DALEK CAAN!"

This thing resembled a yellow-gold human-sized pepper shaker with a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome, a gun mount containing a death ray gun and a telescopic manipulator arm which is usually tipped by an appendage resembling a sink plunger. The lower half of this thing's shell is covered with black hemispherical protrusions.

Caan heard a voice cry out, "DALEK CAAN! GET IN!" The war machine turned around to see the Tenth Doctor and Capt. Harkness with two other humans and two Alternanians. "Doctor? How.. but..." The Dalek boarded the TARDIS and it landed in the centre of the town known as Roadwire.

All three formerly dead males stared at one another. "So.. how did we all comeback to life..?"

Jack said, "The last thing I remember, I was on a mission to stop the 4-5-6 aliens... I had died by combusting and painfully reconstituted from an incomplete pile of body parts..." He felt himself. "Yet I seem to be whole now thanks to that **Impossible Girl.**"Caan spoke up. "And I was aboard the _Crucible _with Davros, when it exploded and I awoke here on this world, defending monkey-faced beings from Derse armies."

The Doctor spoke up next. "I had **violently **regenerated into my 11th incarnation after absorbing some radiation for Donna's granddad and I was on Trenzalore, and I was going to be in my 12th form but somehow I wound up here and somehow we're all alive again. Question is, Who brought us here? Why are we all together again?"

The Doctor began, "Anyway, we need to defeat the Dersite army before they add this planet to ol' Betty's greedy empire." Jade and Vriska said, "How the hell do you know about these things and about the Batterwitch?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's a **looooong **story but we need to focus! We need to stop the army before it takes the town and the planet." Jack nodded. "What's the plan?"

The 1500 something year old Time Lord grinned. "Simple, we bait the things towards the radio tower in the town square, then we hook up and rewire one of the two laser arms Sollux retrieved to create an **EMP pulse** that could at least send the things packing. Obviously, Sollux and I will wire it so it won't affect, our weapons, K-9 and Dalek Caan's weapons and armor."

Sollux put down the other arm and found a toolbox near the control console, and he pulled out some spanners and hammers. The Doctor and Jack picked up some of the wires inside the box. Dalek Caan retrieved laser spanners and a tray of Jelly Babies and other snacks for them to eat. The Doctor wiped his brow as he used his Mark 5 Sonic Screwdriver to re-wire the laser gun's features into a pulse setting. Jack began typing a program into the arm to generate short burst of electromagnetic energy. Its shortness means that it will always be spread over a range of frequencies.

The Doctor found the frequency that the Arch Deaconstructors were on and locked the EMP arm to that frequency. "Done!" He, Vriska, Sollux, Jade, John and Jack were all around the TARDIS controls, teaching the four kids how to use the controls.

After a few minutes of practice, Sollux readied the TARDIS for flight, while Jade checked the gauges and flipped a blue switch and a red switch set. Jack vented the TARDIS so she wouldn't overheat. John kept an eye on the readouts and typed in several commands. Vriska stood at a few levers and flipped them into a down position, flipped two into a up position. The Doctor typed commands on the main console's keyboard and grinned.

He eyed his new team. "Ready?" The team nodded back to The Doctor. The Doctor straightened his tie and enthusiastically gripped a silver lever by him and flipped it upwards. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS spun towards the radio tower's tip, the doors opened. The green-skinned monkey-faced Syyraxians gasped. "Look! The Doctor's here!" "Go get 'em, Doctor!" "Destroy the Dersite army!"

The Tenth Doctor and Sollux quickly installed the arm into the radio tower. The TARDIS control console was beeping out a frequency telling all the Arch Deaconstructors to head to the centre of the town for further orders. The blue police call box landed at the base of the tower, the new Team Doctor spread out, armed and ready to do battle.

Sollux sighed, "I primed the thing to go off in three minutes. So, we have three minutes to fight these things for that pulse to charge up." Jack pulled out a laser rapid-fire modified .38 Webley Mark IV. "Got it, let's take these things** down.**" John was armed with Jack's sonic blaster and Jade armed with a laser blaster.

The Doctor was armed with his Mark V sonic screwdriver and Vriska was armed with a cutlass. Dalek Caan and K-9 remained on high alert. "Here they come!"

Purple laser fire was fired right at them, the Syyraxians hid inside their clay households around the town in fear. red-orange laser fire fired from Sollux's blaster and Caan's laser gun, John used his powers to knock away the machine monsters near innocent children, then fired several shots at them to deactivate the laser arms. Dalek Caan and K-9 were back to back, defending each other. Jade fired several sniper shots at the pawns from afar.

An Arch Deaconstructor snuck up on The Doctor, Vriska and Jack. As one, the three turned, Jack was armed with his pistol and it was set to sonic blast mode, Vriska had a spare sonic blaster, and the three fired! Jack's ray was red-orange, Vriska's was a grey-yellow color, and The Doctor's was a blue color. The three rays blasted the machine and it was cleaved in two then it exploded. Jade and Jack cut the enemy off from entering the town from the south side. Caan and several Syyraxians began barricading the west and east sides of the town to prevent the black pawns from coming in.

The battle seemed to go on for hours. The fighting raged on, The lasers fired by the enemy whizzed by the team. The Doctor said, "How long until that thing is **ready?**" Sollux checked his watch, "2 minutes, Doc." Jade and John used their powers to whip a storm to knock away scores of Arch Deaconstructors.

Jack and Vriska and The Doctor had hid behind a bit of roof rubble to dodge a Deaconstructor with a chain gun, which Dalek Caan cried, "EXTERMINATE!" he did so with a blue-like flash of laser-fire.

The timer was heard. Sollux and The Doctor mouthed, "3...2...1..." The three minutes of fighting were up and BLAM! A pulse blast of electromagnetic energy blasted the Arch Deaconstructors with reach.

Red-laser fire fired upon the retreating monsters but one monster managed to begin recording footage of the battle and relayed it back to its empress. On the homeworld of Derse, things were about to unfold...

Eyeing the battle from a far, Clara Oswald smiled. "Good job, you clever boy." She turned to hear a voice that wasn't her Doctor's ask, "Did you **deliver** the device?"

Clara nodded. "Yessir." The voice sounded kind and full of hope. "Good. In this Universe, we need The Doctor more than ever."

Clara looked out to see the Tenth Doctor helping with the town's clean up. "I just hope he's ready to face her in the battles to come..." The voice emerged from the 11th's Doctor's TARDIS. "Something tells me he will."

The voice belonged to a man who was known as the Twelfth Doctor."After all, anyone who hears the sound of the TARDIS knows that the Doctor is there to make things right." Clara and Twelve went into the TARDIS. "Come. We have more to do to help him win this war."

Like that, the 11th Doctor's TARDIS vanished. Meanwhile, on a viewing monitor on the Imperial world of Derse...

The woman seating the throne was a troll like all of her race. her skin was black, her hair was gray and long. She wore a crown on her head below her red-orange horns. The empress wore a black jumpsuit that had pink lines on the body. She had multiple gold rings on her arms. The woman had pink-eyeliner around her black hole black eyes. Her trident was gold and had two prongs on either end.

She scowled. "HIM again?! I see that he may have changed but this.. this man is The Doctor." She stood and eyed a hologram of the Doctor when he was in his Fifth Incarnation. "This time, his Regeneration cycle will be **mine!**"

Her mind was starting to flashback to the days of old, and everything had seemed so campy then. "No strings or tea kettles for you to use will be around to stop me this time!"

At the same time, The Tenth Doctor said, "Listen up, guys." He typed in a few commands and he flipped a lever. "I'm taking to when I was looking a bit different and I was eight hundred and thirteen years old." He typed in a command. "We won't be **interfering** with my past; we'll be the but a special fog will conceal us from Five and we'll seem like we're just watching my past battles with Betty."

Jack asked, "Won't that be breaking the **First Law of Time?**" The Doctor sighed, "Not when I'm **viewing **my past to my companions and not changing anything."

Vriska noticed The Doctor has changed into a different suit. He wore a light brown light brown faux-suede overcoat over dark brown four buttoned jacket with blue pinstripes over a light-blue buttoned long-sleeve shirt. He had on a brown tie that had blue swirly lines on it, He had a pair of dark brown blue pinstriped pants, he was wearing cream coloured Converse high-tops. The Time Lord sheepishly explained, "I wear this brown suit when I travel into the past. Sometimes I wear this trenchcoat over my suits."

The TARDIS flew out of the time vortex, only to be followed by a past version of the TARDIS which had touched down on Alternia. The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS landed away from the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS yet it was somehwat close. As the new Team Doctor watched after emerging, they saw a man in a suit come out.

The man in the suit was young, and sandy-haired. He wore a cream-coloured frock coat, striped trousers, plimsoll shoes. On his head was an optimo-style Panama hat that had a red band with glittering silver sequins. He had red question marks embroidered onto the collar. On his left lapel, this Doctor wore a celery stalk.

Jack commented, "I don't recall anyone else able to pull off a **vegetable **on a suit-!" He gawked at the busty girl following the Doctor. "Oh Hel~lo, gorgeous!"

The American girl had fair-skin, wide-set brown eyes, short brown hair, thin lips and a small nose. She wore a low-cut pink long-sleeved T-shirt and matching pink shorts and heels. She had a light blue bracelet on her right wrist, matching her light blue belt.

The Fifth Doctor looked about curiously. "Alternia, eh? Peri, I wasn't expecting to land here-" the young woman pointed to the carnage all round her. "Look!"

The Fifth Doctor frowned. "Now who could have **caused** all this? It looks a battle was fought here; a revolution of sorts." He gave a sad smile. "Whatever it is, we can't do anything to** help **now."

He heard a voice of a ghost cry out, "But you must. Her evil will reign over my people.. you must **stop** the Batterwitch." The Doctor turned around. "Who said that?! Show yourself!"

A ghost of the Alternian known as The Summoner pleaded before the two,. "Please... we need a Doctor to stand up to her.. we need someone to fight for us." The Fifth Doctor said rather coldly. "No thanks. I don't wish to engage in war. I've see"

Peri looked helplessly at the ghost. "Doctor, look at him, he looks rather afraid of this Batterwitch. Can't we do something." The blonde-haired Time Lord shook his head and stepped back towards his TARDIS. "There's nothing we can do. This woman sounds rather powerful and-" He stopped as the Ghost said, "Yet you are as powerful as her."

The Doctor reasoned, "Still. I rather **not **engage in violence. It's too horrifying to see my hands stained in blood." Jack whispered to the Tenth Doctor. "My god, you were a **coward** back then." Ten scowled at him. "Shut up and watch."

Peri slapped him. "The nerve of you... you call yourself a Doctor yet you **won't **help these people fight a tyrant. What was that **promise** you made when you took on the title of The Doctor?"

As one, Ten and Five muttered the oath he swore to never break, "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in." The Fifth Doctor reluctantly held out a coin. "Fine. We'll flip a coin, if we do decide to help, that will be **heads,** if its **Tails**, we leave."

At the same time a drone had spotted them and it began relaying the scans and information it just had on the Time Lord. On a view screen, a black hand of evil caressed the image of the Doctor as he argued with Peri. "So, th Eye of Harmony's power is true; it can transport Time Lords here via those TARDIS machines. Good."

Betty Crocker grinned maliciously. "It is time for me to extend my life once more with the supposed Doctor's **Regeneration Cycle. **And I will do it before I ascend to the throne." Witha flick of her wrist, her trident glowed, she melded into the shadows, Shadow Traveling to the Doctor's location.

With a flick of his thumb, the coin flipped into the air, but out of the shadows the Batterwitch appeared, pouncing on the Doctor! Peri got in between them. "Doctor!" With all her strength, she managed to pry the evil witch off.

The Fifth Doctor gasped for breath and tried to get back on his feet. By the time he did, he saw Peri struggling to get out of the Batterwitch's grip."What?! Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The Batterwitch smiled. " I am the Batterwitch; future Empress of Alternia. and I just want **you. **My troops informed that your ship landed here; it's not every day a Gallifreyan lands in my Universe." She continued smiling heartlessly. "What I want is your unique power to cheat **death** 12 times."

Peri choked as the soon-to-be Empress said, "Give it all to me or... she **dies. **You have no less than four solar cycles, whoever you are." The Fifth Doctor said coldly, "I will never give my regeneration cycle to **you.**"

The Alternian mad woman flew far away, with Peri screaming for help. "You have **time** to think on this, Gallifreyan, I hope it's the right decision or this woman dies by my hand!" The Fifth Doctor cried out, "PERI!"

The ghost of the Summoner eyed the Doctor who looked down in shame. "I have heard of the legends of the Oncoming Storm and it seems this form is not the one that will fight the Batterwitch." The Doctor scowled at him. "I won't fight her nor will I** interfere **with your world's history. I must stand by the laws of time and space."

The Summoner waved his hand, showing him a tablet that depicted a painted silhouette of The Tenth Doctor armed with the legendary sword Excalibur battling the Batterwitch. The other images depicted silhouettes of Vriska, Jack, Sollux, John, Jade, Dalek Caan and K-9 fighting the Derse army alongside a Dalek, Silence, and Prospitian combined army and the Twelve Doctors, the Impossible Girl and the Bad Wolf at the final battle. "It was predicted that you would fight her several times, a few times as the incarnation that is indecisive, and later on in your lifetime as the incarnation who is known as the Hero. You will arrive back here once more when the clock strikes ten."

The Fifth Doctor touched the tablet. "I see, so my other incarnations are rallied by the one I had met** a few months ago.**" He gave a sad smile. "I become the Hero... yet I lack the will and courage to be him."

The Summoner nodded, "But it may be because of the days to come, you will gain the courage to become the Hero." The Fifth Doctor nodded, "Very well." A fire of determination was in his eyes. "Let's get training **started!**" as he took a step forward, the coin that had been up in the air was on the floor; the coin was on heads.

Author's note: And here's where it ends until "Filming" of Chapter 2 begins on either this Sunday or Monday! I hope you enjoyed this "movie" so far!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Doctor Who and Merlin. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Fifth Doctor had stayed there for a few minutes, eyeing the coin, not knowing the new Team Doctor was watching him from afar. "I have four days... the coronation is after that, right?" The Summoner nodded, the Fifth Doctor ran for his TARDIS and jumped inside. "I have a plan."

Ten and his Companions ran inside the coral-themed TARDIS, and the minute both TARDISes were in the air, The Tenth Doctor accelerated the ship into the Time Vortex. Sollux and Jack kept the ship steady, Vriska vented the thermobuffer, Jade flugged the incapacitator while John flipped up levers and switches. The Doctor began typing commands into the console. The Xion crystals moved up and down as the brakes were off, The TARDIS didn't make her usual wheezing noise.

The brown-haired Doctor sighed. "So, what do you think of my past so far?" Jack and Vriska said, "You were a bit of a coward." Vriska added, "Now quit stalling, and keep showing us** more **of your past."

The Doctor chuckled as he threw on his black glasses."Believe you me, I've had **bossier **Companions, but you... you need to keep in line. I mean, one of these days, your behaviour will land you in deep deep trouble."

The raven haired thief scoffed. "**Me?** In trouble? Right, because facing my death every day in a war against a homicidal seabitch isn't already trouble already." She didn't bother smacking away the Doctor when he got close.

The Time Lord smiled. "Oh come off the sarcasm already. You know what I mean. One of these days, you are bound to wind up cornered if you don't listen to those who'd care about you."

Vriska cheekily shot back. "And one of these days, you're going to end up dead if you keep on caring so damned much."

The boy said in an amused matter-of-fact tone. "Caring is what keeps me alive. If I didn't care, then I'd fail to save so many people in so many star systems." The troll said coldly."And what does caring do when everyone around you, everyone you thought that maybe, when all this shit was over, you could love, die? What then, Doctor? Will caring save me when I have nothing left?"

"You've got me, Sollux and the Beta Kids." The Doctor said sternly, all amusement was gone from his voice. "If you seem to have nothing left... please. I've lived through **centuries** of war; I killed more than Crocker has in her lifetime. In one altered timeline," He began to go on which made her back down from her challenging stance. "I **killed **my own people **and** the Daleks! Don't talk to me about having **nothing left**, because I've been where you now stand and think. I disintegrated them. You try doing that and see about how it truly feels to have nothing left but you... just you alone in the universe. I care because I'm determined to **win. **I'm determined to save those who must be saved; men, women and children, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, grandfathers, grandmothers, friends and families... Every...innocent...life!"

Vriska blinked a bit in surprise at the outburst, then looked down at the ground. "Caring is for good people. I'm... not good people. I've done horrible things, and I'm sorry for some of them, but it's who I am. It's who we are, as trolls. Violence is in our blood, and we kill to survive. Caring isn't part of our nature, and I won't try to make it part of mine." She gave an assuring smile to him. But I can respect you for yours, Doctor. You'll just have to care enough for the both of us. Now, You were saying about your past?"

Back at the Derse palace. The Batterwitch remembered that day, "I don't know how but somehow he managed to get ahead of me and rescue that companion of his..." She hit a pawn in the face, outraged of the humiliation she suffered all those years ago.

She ranted, "He tricked me with all sorts of mines, tea kettles and worst of all string! Yes, he embarrassed me with string of all things.

She stood up from her throne and began to march towards a certain wall. A pawn hit the wall's hidden button. The wall rumbled and split in two, moving like a partition. The room within was a communications room full of technologies that seemed advanced by Earth standards. Gleaming, shiny new consoles and communications antennas were strewn all over the walls.

A hologram of a man in High Council Gallifreyan robes appeared on the dais before her. "Oh hello, Empress Crocker. What brings you to my attention? I was recently thrown off my council. I however cannot grant you any regeneration cycles." The Batterwitch smiled wickedly. "I need a few men and a few tips of defeating a certain Doctor..."

President Rassilon gave a smile. "Simple. His supposed companions... or the one he loves the most. Use them as a hostage." The Alternian Empress rolled her eyes. "Tried that. Didn't work. Next."

The gray-haired former President rose from his chair, "I'll send you my men, but let's just keep talking. Pray tell, how did you meet The Doctor?"

The Batterwitch rubbed her trident affectionately, like a person would a dog or cat. "it all began when I was going to be coronated..."

813 years ago... four days later...

The new Team Doctor disembarked their TARDIS and followed the Fifth Doctor who was armed with string, rope a tea kettle, and other things that were part of his plan. Vriska asked, "String? what on earth is that dense fool think he's **doing?**"

The six saw him lay out booby traps and mines hidden through the ceremony. He even hid one trap under the crown and trident's stand. All of it was connected by string and rope, leading back to where the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS a few feet away. Within hours, people or rather slaves began to pile in on the seats. Guards and Arch Deaconstructors arrived, guarding the entire place. One red and gold Arch Deaconstructor held a battered but strong willed Peri in his grip.

The younger version of Betty floated a few feet above the red carpet. The prisoners rose reluctantly as one. A pawn went towards the crown as the Tenth Doctor and Fifth Doctor whispered as one, "Three...two...one..Now!"

The Tenth Doctor began humming a certain musical theme and Sollux looked at him curiously. "What? It's the Macguyver theme; it fits because my past self here was a little more hands on with things than I am." Just as he began humming, landmines and mouse traps went off; the Fifth Doctor had yanked the rope, triggering the traps he had set up.

He ran into the fray as prisoners began cheering. the Time Lord hurdled over pawns. he drew a remote and pressed the big red button. Just as The Batterwitch was about to have the crown on her head, The Doctor jumped up and put his feet forward, knocking her off her feet. He grabbed the crown.

He eyed Betty as a landmine blasted the red machine, knocking it around, freeing Peri who ran to her Doctor. "I made up my mind; I'm not going to give you my regenerations and besides, I don't know how I can give 'em to you." The Time Lord ran off with the trident and crown. "If you want to be Empress, come and take it from me!"

And just like that, the chase was on! Crocker ran after the Fifth Doctor and Team Doctor chased after them. The past Doctor ran into an alley. Betty turned the corner, and peeking out from another corner, a cord was yanked. A tea kettle fell off the archway above her and landed on her head. The Empress began hilariously toppling about, blinded by the kettle. The six TARDIS pilots laughed and snickered at her clumsiness. She growled and removed the thing from her head and flew after the Fifth Doctor and Peri. The six heroes chased after them, watching Peri and her Doctor dodge lasers, Dersite drones. The drones kept clumsily bumping into each other.

The Batterwitch fumed and roared, "You idiots! GET AFTER THEM! The coronation only happens **once** in 400 years!" The Dersite Commander commanded, "You heard 'er boys, after them humans!"

The chase seemed to go on for hours, with Betty swooping after them or the Doctor tricking her intro traps and tea kettles. The team was now sitting down, enjoying popcorn when a bell resounded, the clock had struck midnight; the time to take the throne was over.

The Fifth Doctor grinned as the Batterwitch howled in rage. "All according to my plan; you see, I figured out why you wanted me to hand over my cycle within four days. Today, or should I say yesterday was your day to finally become the empress." He donned on his hat. "Too bad." He held up the coin that was still on heads. "It was all because of my best decision ever made and the prophecy made about the two of us, sweetheart."

The TARDIS appeared behind them, Peri ran in first as the Batterwitch roared, "YOU ACCURSED TIME LORD! YOU DARED TO OPPOSE ME?! WHY?!" The Doctor said simply, "I am the Oncoming Storm. You and I are destined to clash again and again. That's why."

He let himself fall back into the TARDIS as the Arch Deaconstructors and Crocker fired, howling with rage. Purple laser beams bounced off the shields, harmlessly. The Alternian of evil whispered, "Oh yes, yes yes, we will. We will clash again and again. On the final battle, you will **die** by my hands, Doctor. I will have your regeneration cycle. So swears The Batterwitch! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

At that moment, Team Doctor had temporarily returned to the present, with their Doctor looking rather weary. "That was the last thing I heard, and that made me chilled to the bone. In a mere second, I was afraid again. After that, I had explored the Caves of Androzani and regenerated into the Sixth Doctor." With a weary look on his voice. "Since then, her words have been in my mind, they still ring to this day. I wound up coming back here again as not a Doctor but a Warrior. After that experience I made a vow, that when I finally do come back to this Universe for good, I would defeat her in the war to come."

He eyed the bow-tie still on the floor and picked it up. "But there are questions that kinda are being brought up now that I am here. One, how did I get back to this Universe? Two, how on earth did I regenerate back into this form? I was already in my Twelfth Incarnation when I was on Trenzalore. Three, Why did that prophecy predict that my Tenth Incarnation would be the one to finish her? So many questions yet no answers..." He began typing new time destination coordinates on his console.

Sollux flipped levers and switches, Jack vented the thermobuffers as The Doctor told them each position the six would take up and what switches to press, what levers to put down or throw up. The Doctor gave a weary last look at the coordinates, "Allons-y. We're going to the day... the day... I saw the horror in children's eyes as I mercilessly beat the Batterwitch to the point of killing her..."

Vriska saw the regret in his eyes. "You were beating her like she tortured so many innocents. So why didn't you kill her then? We would have been so much better off without her **now.**" The Doctor responded, his voice tight with sadness and regret. "Then I would only be breaking the **promise** of the Doctor even further."

Jack frowned. "The Promise?" The brown-haired Doctor flipped the hand-brake up. "The Promise goes as follows; Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up. Never give in. The way I broke that promise further... When I was in my Fifth Incarnation, you all remember how I didn't want to interfere with Batterwitch and cowardly tried to use a coin to make a decision. As my Kharn-induced Incarnation, I was **cruel; **sure it was cruel to an enemy who was cruel anyway, but... have you ever looked into the eyes of a child who wanted to be so much like you only to see you just beating down the enemy in the most horrid way possible?"

Vriska frowned. "What do you mean by **that?**" As The TARDIS spun through the Time Vortex, the Doctor remained silent. It was obvious he was still hearing the horrified children's screams of that long ago day. "Answer us. What did you do that day?"

The Doctor gave an answer full of regret and horror. "I'll show you." Once more unto the bridge, he flipped the lever, and The TARDIS was off again to when the Doctor was 400 years young than himself. Team Doctor's TARDIS had landed right behind an older, beat-up, war torn version of the TARDIS on the surface of Alternia.

This time, Sollux stayed behind to watch the TARDIS and K-9 went with the Tenth Doctor, John, Jade, Vriska and Capt. Jack. Vriska noticed a man emerging from the other TARDIS. "Who is he?"

The present-day Doctor said with a small yet regretful smile. "That man had been the Doctor more than anyone else; he's the Doctor on the day that it was impossible to get it right." Jack knew this, "You mean, The Time War, right?" His only answer was a nod.

This older yet young incarnation was jaded and tired a bit. However, his eyes were more hopeful. The man had a fair-skinned stern, his face clean-shaven and determined face with a head of dusty brown hair. The man was wearing a distressed leather overcoat over a frayed scarf knitted in a zigzag pattern, and a Victorian-style waistcoat. He also wore also aged trousers, a box-frame belt with several fastener pins and studded pinholes, and combat boots adorned with weathered stirrups, which had a few buttons missing. His oldest article of dress was a bandolier across his left shoulder and he was carrying a large Gallifreyan blaster rifle.

The War Doctor muttered as he wandered about his surroundings. "Back on Alternia am I?" he looked about his surroundings warily. "I better be careful. Things have changed since the last time I faced off against her."

Vriska saw a green blur go by. The blur was of a boy wearing a green Knight of Doom outfit much like any other player's yet so different. "What in the?" The Doctor frowned for he had seen the blur as well. "Did you see something?" Vriska frowned. "Maybe, I dunno." They shrugged it off.

John and Jade gasped in horror of what they were seeing, slaves working on building monuments to the Batterwitch. Dersite Pawn Commanders were whipping the young 10-to 5 year olds who were emaciated and hungry. Capt. Jack was itching to draw his blaster, but he almost forgot he couldn't do thing about this.

The War Doctor saw the children being abused and caught the whip in mid-strike. "No more." He let go of the whip and it lashed back, hitting the Dersite in the face.

The Arch Deaconstructors on site aimed their blasters upon the War Doctor. The Warrior Time Lord responded in kind by leveling his blaster at them. Blue laser-fire erupted from his rifle and took out the Deaconstructor's visual scanning then their laser arms. One Dersite drew his sword only to be hit the face by the butt of the War Doctor's rifle. He fired more rounds blasting at all the Dersite troopers coming at him.

The look of anger on his face softened a bit when he gave an assuring smile. "Get behind me." He looked forward and charged up his blaster. Withing seconds, it fired a huge ray blast, blasting back all of the remaining Dersites. The two children looked up at him as the battle waned. "Who are you?"

"The Doc-" He stopped himself and corrected. "I'm a warrior from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous." One child slave asked, "Wait... you have the sonic screwdriver that Doctor fellow carries; are you the Doctor?"

The War Doctor responded in kind as an active camera on a prison guard's watch tower eyed the man. "I am a Doctor no more." The footage was being viewed by the past version of the Batterwitch. "So... The Doctor returns... he looks...different. Like he's a proper warrior at last. No matter." She grinned. "My revenge is finally at hand!" She rose from her throne and flew out of her palace towards the slave yards.

Within minutes, the War Doctor was not blasting any enemies, he was just watching the now liberated camp of freed slaves. The six of Team Doctor watched him patrol the areas, watching the children playing Ring around the rosy, dodge ball and several other games. The team saw the pained look on the War Doctor's face; The present day Doctor knew was his past self was thinking; that something bad was going to go down.

The War Doctor felt a tug on his coat. He saw a small boy carrying a toy sonic screwdriver. "Is that what I think it is? If it is, then go make a cabinet with it." The way too skinny boy in dressed as the Fourth Doctor held up a bag. "Yep! Would you like a Jelly Baby?"

The War Doctor smiled and took one. "I haven't heard that in ages." he smiled at the boy. "Let me guess, you're studying to be like the Doctor someday?" The child nodded. "Yeah. I wanna be a Time Lord like he is; and help people throughout the Universe."

The War Doctor looked away, "Yet if you travel down that path, you will be subjected to death over and over and you will like you cannot do a thing to save them all." The boy retorted, "The Doctor always finds a way to save them all. He made a vow to do so; Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up. Never give in. "

The young yet old Gallifreyan shook his head and muttered, "So naive..." He smirked as he and Ten said as one, "You would be an excellent Doctor." The boy's eyes lit up. "Really?! You think so?"

Both Doctors said, "I know so-" A black and purple flaming comet was streaking towards the camp. "Get inside!"

The formers slaves dove into their shoddy homes and the War Doctor made an "X" mark in the center of the compound; knowing where it'd land. Within distance of the camp, it cackled. Blue laserfire belched from his weapon, firing on the comet. It slowed the fireball some but it wouldn't stop its creepy cackling. The six present-day heroes ducked behind a barricade and peeked over to see the battle unfold.

A black hand emerged from the crater. "It has been awhile since I've seen you last, Doctor." The War Doctor eyed the Alternian coldly, "Like I said, I am a Doctor no more."

The two were moving in a circle now, one was twirling her trident, th other cocking his blaster. "You aren't going to draw your little tea kettle and string out this time?" The stoic War Doctor had the look of a hunter in his eyes. "No. Not this time. I'm ending the Prophecy here and now."

The Batterwitch chuckled, "Look at you, you sound like a soldier who's fought many wars yet you sound like a man out of time."

The War Doctor said simply, "I'm not the one who's out of time." He fired once and the Batterwitch was violently slammed into a wall!

He advanced on her and dodged a blast from her trident. The Batterwitch gave a leg sweep, only to scream in pain from the large rifle crushing her ankle. She floated up and fired a blast, sending the brown-haired warrior towards where Team Doctor was hiding. the six heroes dodged.

K-9 piped up, "Doctor, what is **happening **here?" The present Doctor was watching the battle with regret and tears in his eyes. "The Promise is about to be broken even further."

The trident stabbed the War Doctor in the arm, the man wrenched the thing from his left arm. He tossed it aside and leveled his blaster at the Empress and in cold fury he blasted her once, twice, three, four times until she fell to her knees. She tried to rise, only to meet the furious warrior's fists, the crack sound echoed throughout the compound. The two trolls and the three humans with the Doctor winced, but then their faces contorted to faces of horror as the War Doctor pinned her to a wall and began kneeing her in the gut several times.

The Batterwitch began to cough up blood while smiling. Finally! The Oncoming Storm had no reason to hold back, and now he was cutting loose!" The man then took a knife and cut her right horn off and crushed it under his heel, making her scream in pain.

Jack covered his mouth as Vriska said, "Dammit, Doctor take the fog thing off! You're gonna kill her, we have to **stop** you!" The Doctor shook his head. "The First Law of Time prevents me from meeting him and yeah, I broke this law several times, and I can't break it this time; the TARDIS won't let me." He turned to Vriska who had a look of horror in her eyes. "You usually would be **happy **to see her die."

Vriska said defensively, "Yeah, but not like this! This... this is too cruel!" She helplessly saw the War Doctor stab the knife into the Batterwitch's lungs, and the knife went deeper. "This is for all the lives you have taken in your name!"

He grabbed an electric whip and he began to whip her back, "And these are for all the people you made suffer!" The War Doctor grabbed the laughing woman by her collar and looked her in the eyes. "What's so funny?!"

She said, "Finally! No more campiness! No more tricks! This is the Oncoming Storm fully unleashed!" The War Doctor kept punching her savagely, then he started to literally kick her while she was down. All of this continued until a boy about 17 years old, dressed in the Knight of Doom outfit put his hand on the War Doctor.

He was a fair-skinned 16-17 year old human male who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that roughly frame his cheeks and his bangs hung over his forehead. The boy looked quite handsome. he wore a black hooded cloak over a green shirt with a black skull on it over it along with green pants and blue sneakers.

Jack frowned. "Where did he come from?" The Tenth Doctor said mysteriously, "Spoilers."

The mysterious boy said, "That's enough." The War Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Let go; she must **die **now!"

The boy shook his head. "That's not how you do things, Doctor." The Gallifreyan said indignantly as he resumed beating the Alternian Empress. "I don't care. I do not carry the title of the Doctor anymore!"

The two heard the screams of horror coming from the slave children. The Warrior saw the young boy carrying his toy sonic screwdriver in front. His eyes were wide with fear and horror. The War Doctor stopped what he was doing as he eyed all of the children who had looked to him for protection and kindness.

The War Doctor stumbled back in horror. "What have I done? I..." He eyed the boy. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." He ran to his TARDIS then he walked to the boy.

The War Doctor knelt to the boy and handed him a few tools and a piece of TARDIS coral. "Listen boy, this is a chunk of TARDIS. Grown your own. If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate growth by the power of 59, and you will be able to travel in your own TARDIS and do things that I should have done. Do them all... in the name of the Doctor."

The stunned boy had asked, "Why did you do that to her?" The War Doctor answered truthfully, "What I did, I did without choice... in the name of peace and sanity." The Tenth Doctor sadly said in time with the boy saying in anger. "But not in the name of 'The Doctor'."

As he said the title of the Doctor, the battered and war torn TARDIS door was opened and the Batterwitch hovered weakly above the Gallifreyan. He said to her, "Know this, I will return again to **defeat** you. Not with this cruel face. No. I will defeat you in the **true** form of the Oncoming Storm. You will know this form when the clock strikes ten." With that, he slammed the door as he entered his TARDIS and the thing vanished back into the Time War.

The mysterious boy smiled at the young Doctor apprentice. "You will be a good Doctor in time." The boy walked off, feeling sad at what his hero had teen was beginning to ripple and flicker in and out, like a TV getting static. He vanished within a blink of an eye.

The young boy was left alone, angry and hurt by the very hero he adored. He heard a strange buzzing noise and he turned to see a yellow-white Time Fissure ope nup before him. Instinctively, he spread his arms wide as golden energy was blasted out of the portal towards him.

After that experience, Team Doctor returned to the present, with the Tenth Doctor wearing his blue suit. He said, "Now you know my regrets for coming here twice; I was cowardly the first time I faced off against her, then I was cruel the second time. "

The brown-haired man had eyes that were now youthful and full of determination. "This time, however, I will never again break that promise. Never again. I am done running from my past, and I will heed my calling and my promise again."

Vriska said tersely, "What you did back there was what I would have done to her if I had gotten my hands on her." John gulped, "That was was insane... more insane than anything I've come across in this war."

Jade shuddered. "You were just evil back there." Dalek Caan swiveled his head. "I thought you were going to EXTERMINATE her."

Jack had his hand on the Doctor's shoulders and nodded. "Let's not dwell on the past here. we have a war to win. Come on-" A loud knock was heard. The Doctor snapped his fingers and a group of their friends was let through.

John rattled the names of in surprise as each one entered, "Karkat! Dave! Rose! Aradia! Feferi! How'd you guys find us?" The Doctor looked away at the mere mention of Rose's name

The blonde human female next to male Alternian wearing the Cancer logo said, "We heard the wheezing right when a Syyraxian reported that the Doctor saved them. All he said was to look for the wheezing sound and see a police box appear." She saw Jack approach her and he said with a flirty smile., "Capt. Jack Harkness at your service."

Rose smiled. "Sorry, I'm not into men. I'm into women. my sexual tendencies call to a lot of women." Jack laughed, "No worries, I'm omnisexual. My tendencies calls them all to me." Rose and Jack began chatting even further.

Dave nodded at the place he was in. "What cool place to kick the tunes up in here!" The Doctor grinned. "Let me guess, you're into Daft Punk?" The blonde DJ blasted the said band's music throughout the TARDIS. "Damn right."

Aradia was next to Dalek Caan. "Are you a salt shaker?" Caan shook his head. "No. I am a Dalek that has human emotions. What are you?" The metal Alternian answered, "I am a Alternian in Soulbot form, I recently just got into this form during the Battle of Syyrax Nine."

Karkat asked Vriska. "Who's the nookstain in the pimp suit?" The Doctor answered for Vriska. "I'm the Doctor."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Oh goody. Just what we need, a fuckin' Time Lord who's a happy-go-lucky fool." Vriska glared at Karkat. "Like it or not, Karkat, we need him; he's one who is predicted to finally bring Betty down."

Feferi's fin-like ears perked up. "The Oncoming Storm is here?" She floated to him. "A woman named River Song mentioned something about someone who came here twice before and that when the clock struck ten, he would arrive once more to save us all from the Batterwitch."

The brown-haired man had his glasses off as he said, "Yes I am. But, there is a weapon that will help me battle the Batterwitch's trident; A sword of a lion-hearted king." He began dialing in the coordinates for the late 5th and 6th centuries of England's history. "We'll arrive at the Lake of Avalon Hopefully, the Lady of the Lake can give us the sword for me to use..." He placed a Latin engraved magical seal onto the TARDIS console. "I obtained this for Merlin once; a one time-use item to get to the lake."

At the same time, the Batterwitch was eyeing a tablet that was against a wall. The tablet depicted a painted silhouette of The Tenth Doctor armed with the legendary sword Excalibur battling the Batterwitch. The other images depicted silhouettes of Vriska, Jack, Sollux, John, Jade, Dalek Caan and K-9 fighting the Derse army alongside a Dalek, Silence, and Prospitian combined army and the Twelve Doctors, the Impossible Girl and the Bad Wolf at the final battle.

She said with delight, "Oh Doctor, you may have returned when the clock struck ten. Alas, when you find Excalibur, you will find yourself in a bit of a pickle." A Dersite Commander kneeled behind her. "Madam, The men are in place. The trap is set."

The Empress floated above her Commander and clicked a button on her console. She was viewing the Isle of the Blessed where several Arcadian men were lying in wait for the Doctor's TARDIS."Things will be different oh yes! I **will **have your regeneration cycle."

Lake of the Avalon... 9 am...

The TARDIS wheezed as it appeared. Jack Harkness opened the door a crack. "Whoa. Foggy." He eyed the Doctor. "Lemme guess, you got a bad feeling about this?"

The Doctor nodded as he straightened the brown flower-patterned tie that matched his brown suit. "The last time I felt like this... was right when I was about to use the Moment to end the Time War." All of Team Doctor but him cried, "The Moment?!"

The Doctor eyed the TARDIS. "And we both know how that ended." Suddenly the TARDIS whirred and an attractive human woman with brown-hair appeared on the hologram interface platform. Jack wolf-whistled at the holo.

The hologram woman was five feet seven inches tall. her hair was short, brown and wavy. She had brown eyes. The woman had fair-skin, a small nose, pouty, slim come hither lips. She wore a form-fitting, curve-hugging TARDIS blue combat suit, she had a grey hostler harness across her breasts.

She spoke with a Upper Class London accent. "Hullo, Doctor. TARDIS interface with new human form selected. According to my map of the area, there are Derse and Arcadian men in front of my doors. Next move?" Karkat scowled, "how fuckin' lovely, so what do we do, do just walk into the trap or not?"

The troll looked at the Doctor. "Yo! Pimpy nookstain! What do we do?" Vriska glared at Karkat. "First off, shut up and let him think!"

The two began to argue, "MAKE ME, BITCH!" "MAYBE I WILL!" "THEN **BRING** IT!" The Doctor looked at the two and said, "First off, no fighting in here and second off, we spring the trap."

Dalek Caan asked, "How?" The team drew their weapons as the Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver. "Like so!"

With a snap of the fingers, the doors of the TARDIS flew wide open, smacking two of the Commanders in their faces. They fell, red laserfire erupted from the TARDIS, all six of Team Doctor emerged from within, guns blazing.

A Dersite Commander cried, "GET THE DOCTOR! TAKE HIM **ALIVE!**" Vriska swung her fist and clobbered the commander, "As if!" She rolled her dice and rolled circle eights and used her Ancestral Awakening sword to fight off the swordsmen.

Dalek Caan and Aradia were together, firing as one. The purple and blue lasers rebounded harmlessly off Aradia's Soulbot armor. Sollux and Jack raised their rifles, firing at the snipers coming at them from all sides. Karkat drew his sickles, hacking, cutting, slashing. His blades spun alongside Dave's sword. Rose's scythe began beheading more of the oncoming barrage's weapons!John's hammer slammed into the ground, sending a few into the air for Feferi's water blasts.

The Doctor had used his sonic screwdriver to turn the Dersite soldiers' swords into mere plastic toys. Just then, a huge drone appeared. He cried, "Get back!" The others poured back into the TARDIS, but Vriska defied her leader and was about to take on the drone.

The Batterwitch cackled as she sat at the controls of the drone. "I told you I would have your cycle! Surrender Doctor, or this young one** dies.**" The Doctor steeled his glare. "Never!"

The Alternian Empress gave a blank stare. "Fine then.. she dies." The drone fired several bursts at the girl. The Doctor ran towards Vriska who cried, "No! I had her-!" She saw him take hit after hit, blaster after blast!

The barrage lasted for what seemed to be mere minutes, then only then did the Doctor scream in pain. He staggered, then fell to his knees. He could hear the Ood singing his swansong again. "The clock struck Eleven already?"

Karkat laughed. "HAH! I knew it, the so-called "Oncoming Storm" was nothing more than a man." he smirked, "I varely knew this nookstain and he's gonna kick the bucket already."

"Can it, crabby! You're not making things better!" Vriska and Jack held the man up onto his feet "You.. you can't leave me..." The Doctor shook his head. "It's my time." Jack looked at the Doctor with tears in his eyes as the Gallifreyan Hero smiled, "Take care of them for me."

Vriska looked on helplessly. "You shouldn't have taken all those blasts for me , but.. but why?!" Kellyn nodded. "I know, but like any Time Player, it is time for me to go to my rest. I can hear Ood Sigma saying I earned this just death."

_vale decem_

_ad aeternam_

_di meliora_

_ad aeternam_

_vale decem_

_di meliora_

_beati_

_pacifici_

The Doctor put a finger to his lips as if to say shush to the others. "It's all okay." He glared at the evil cackling woman before him. " Light always shines in the dark, never forget that! The darkness is always kept at the light. Always fearing it. I'll be back someday, maybe not with this daft old face. Always remember; Never give up, never give in." Jack uttered the words, "Vale Decem" as did Vriska and the others.

_vale decem_

_alis grave_

_ad perpetuam_

_memoriam_

_vale decem_

_gratis tibi ago_

_ad aeternam_

As the Doctor took a few steps backwards, he noticed he was glowing. He looked at the TARDIS, remembering every adventure they had had together and the most recent adventures as a Time Player in this world. Sure, it was short but it was sweet. At least the Eleventh Doctor could take her on without too much stupid giddiness. The song was just about to end...

_numquam singularis_

_numquam_

_dum spiro fido_

_vale vale vale vale ..._

The Doctor had tears in his eyes but hee took a deep breath. "I'm **ready.**" He swung spread his arms wide and cocked his head back as he gave a violent-seeming discharge of bio-energy, his head and hands engulfed by gold-flame like energy, the energy blew up the drone. As his face and body began to change, a TARDIS blue hourglass Quest bed appeared under his feet. The energy turned a heroic red-orange, Vriska gasped as did the others.

The violent painful energy stopped and he stopped and frowned and looked at himself. The Doctor's skin colour and hair colour was the same but his outfit had changed... slightly. he wore a royal blue, crimson red pinstriped four buttoned jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt. His gloves were black. The Doctor had silver armor shoulder plates and gauntlets over his arms and silver knee caps on his knees. the armor was lined with red. He had the Gear symbol in red on the left lapel of his suit had a crimson tie on, He had a pair of royal blue crimson pinstriped pants, and to match the tie, he was wearing crimson Converse high-tops. The most notable change was his eyes; his eyes turned a heroic red-orange color.

Vriska grinned. "Oh! It's **ON!**"Sollux grinned. "Now **THAT** is the true form of the Oncoming Storm!" (Cue William Ascenzo's "The Oncoming Storm music aka the I am the Doctor remix)

A young woman in a lake-blue dress emerged from the lake. She was about five foot four inches tall. She had raven-brown long hair and matching brown eyes. Her eyes were wide set, her nose was small. her skin was fair and her lips, were small but pouty. This is the Lady of the Lake, formerly known as Freya. She was carrying a sword.

She smiled at the Knight-dressed Doctor. "Here, an Excalibur forged just for you." The sword was in his primary hand. "Its true form is called, "Stellagladio" also known as the star sword."

Upon his fingers wrapping around the leather-gripped handle, it regenerated. The sword was still a deadly, sharp double-edged sword. The right edge was fire red, the left edge was ice blue. O where the blood channel on both sides of the blade had been were words written. ne side had the words, "Never cruel, never cowardly" The other side had the words, "Never give up, never give in." The gold hilt had Gallifreyan writing for "Doctor" on on both sides. The pommel was TARDIS blue.

He held his weapon in an attack stance as the Batterwitched twirled her weapon. "Your move, witch."

"With pleasure." With those two words, she swung and the sword swung in response! A clash of power resounded through the valley...

Author's note: Yep! Freya from Merlin makes a cameo/role in this. You'll have to wait till Chapter three to find out how the battle pans out! In time, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Doctor Who and Merlin. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Swords swung, lasers fired. The battle raged on for what seemed to be hours. Fire and ice clashed against water. The fluid snaked around the Doctor and blasted him in the back. The man fell to his knees. Dalek Caan and the others were still hidden in the human interface powered the shields enough for them to momentarily shrink. The men advanced, she then used the shields to bounce them back. The pawns and knights and Arcadians fell onto their backs.

Fire snaked around her legs, the Batterwitch was yanked down and she landed on her back. She sprayed water on the fire. The Doctor advanced, he struck! The golden trident blocked. The Empress took a single step forward and performed a lightning fast underhand sweep that almost knocked the Stellagladio from her enemy' s grip. Spinning, the Doctor regained his balance and raced forward, feinting a slash from the left, then twisting the blade around to the right and surging forward. The blade got passed Betty's guard and scored a hit at her left arm. The Doctor countered quickly with a sweep to her neck, but the Alternian of evil spun to the right, her weapon's prong held straight out in front of him as she completed a circle, nearly cutting the Oncoming Storm in half. Folding himself at the waist, the Doctor skittered backward, parrying a rapid series of curt but powerful slashes backflipping out of range, he twisted his body to the right, set the blade over his shoulder, and rushed forward, hammering away. The Batterwitch deflected the blows without altering his stance or giving ground, but in the process left his lower trunk and legs unprotected. In a blink , the Gallifreyan dropped into a crouch and pivoted through a turn. For an instant the blade was going to pass clear through the mad woman's knees, but she leapt high, half twisting in midair and coming back down behind the Doctor. The Doctor rolled as the trident struck the floor at the spot he had just vacated. Scrambling to his feet, The Doctor hurled himself forward, catching the Alternian Empress in the right forearm.

Just as the battle between the two was underway, an Arcadian Commander fired at the Doctor, breaking the battle apart. The Doctor jumped back, landing on his feet into the TARDIS.

The Batterwitch heard the call box take off and tried to fly after them. "NO! NO! You cannot get away from me!" The Doctor smiled. "I just did, Batterbitch! Ta-ta for now!"

The TARDIS vanished back into the present only for Freya to whisper, "A loved one will soon fall and it will be the love you will finally have, Doctor."

The five of Team Doctor went to bed. About what seemed to be 3 am in the morning, Vriska screamed! The Doctor sprang from his console and grabbed his sword. The door swung open.

"What happened?! What **happened?! **Are we under attack?!" He yelled protectively. Vriska was hugging her knees to her chest. "A death and a life was given."

The Doctor said as he gave a look of concern, "What?" He sat on her bed. She said, "I dreamt I was dying from a deep stab wound. The other part was... weird. I was alive and well and with our friends..."

Vriska sat up and took a deep breath. "There were three holes in my stomach, and they were bleeding... light blue blood. I was on the floor, trying to staunch the wound. I was gasping for air." She paused, frowning. "I heard someone calling out to me then the next minute I see my hands glowing... then... I'm suddenly alive.. happy."

The Doctor frowned. "Glowing... what **colour **was the glowing?" Vriska replied, "Gold-yellowish. Why?"

The man said, "Follow me. I think I know what that glowing was." He stopped in the console room to see the Rod and Sash of Rassilon on the console. "What?"

He picked up the post it note. " "This is for when the Xion Crystal Chamber needs to open and for when you battle the final fight on Gallifrey. -Clara." Oh you Impossible Girl, you!" His mind began thinking, "What could she possibly be doing that had her bring these?"

The said Crystal chamber opened on the center of the console. It began to glow a violent gold color. Vriska asked, "What's that?"

The Doctor donned on the Sash and the radiation gloves that were beside the handbrake. "Regeneration energy; the TARDIS absorbs a bit every time I regenerate. I'm going to expose where you get stabbed to it. Brace yourself."

He caught a bit of the violent energies which seemed to be from the time the Doctor regenerated into his Eleventh Incarnation, The Doctor felt some of it hit the sash and gloves. He then flung it at Vriska. She spread her arms wide and the energies flew into her. It took a whole minute for her body to accept the energy.

Vriska shuddered, "Ooh, Doctor. That's cold." The Doctor said, "Sorry. It's like that when one experiences those energies for the first time."

Vriska had finally got a good look at the man who saved her life. It seemed this man no longer had any regrets, no more dark secrets. What made him so different than the other two incarnations she had seen? Ahah! It was his eyes; his eyes seemed to be more full of hope and full of determination. That and his behaviour...

Vriska slowly began quoting somebody, "You're like fire and ice, Doctor. You're like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. You're ancient and forever..." She began to quote somebody else, " From what I've seen and heard about you, there have been whole armies who'd turn and run away at the mere mention of your name. To some people, your name means "mighty warrior"... To you, it could mean healer, but it actually is a Promise." the girl continued, "And yet you care for those who are your friends."

She admitted, "Even me; the bitch no one likes." The Doctor had been silent throughout the thing she said then spoke up, "I care; two reasons. One; You seem to be alot like a friend I once loved and Two; you have qualities people can like, even if they and you don't see it right away."

Vriska asked, "Really?" She brought up a photo of him and a blonde-haired female. "Then is this your friend? It says her name was Rose Tyler on the back." The Doctor took the photo and smiled, "Ah, I remember this. Yeah yeah, she was a good friend of mine." He began to explain the long story about her and Vriska was listening when this happened...

"Damn. No wonder he **likes **her; she's feisty." The Doctor blushed deeply and Vriska saw it as Jack and the others emerged from their rooms. "SHUT IT, HARKNESS!"

She grins and winks at Harkness. "Your Doctor here is a bit fiery himself." Turning back to Ten, "We haven't got for a timey wimey wibbly wobbly romance at the moment, though." The Doctor was still blushing at what Harkness and her said and he was in shock. "..."

Jack waved a hand in front of the Doctor's face. "I think I put him in shock... Oh boy." Vriska joked, "Hehe. Maybe sleeping beauty here just needs a kiss to wake up." Everyone aboard the TARDIS cried, "NOT IT!" Jack chimed in, "NOT IT!"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "I wasn't _serious_ about that. No way I'm kissing him. Find a bucket of water or something." No one had one. And Jack said, "Go on, do it. Kiss him."

She spun around and gaped around him. "No way! You can't possibly think that a kiss will help after the mere mention of romance put him out!" The ex-conman sheepishly said, "There's no other way into this... sorry." The girl faceplamed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Vriska sighed and turned to face the still-frozen Doctor. Leaning up, she quickly kissed his cheek. "There. Happy?"

The Doctor was still stuck. Jack said, "Nothing. Try another kiss. On the lips and mean it." She jumped back, blushing furiously. "N-no! I already did more than I want to! How's kissing supposed to help, anyway?!"

Jack said, "It's gonna snap him out of it." the Thief cocked an eyebrow. "Explain how, exactly."

Jack said, "Just do it."

Clenching her fists and trying to stay calm, she faced the Doctor once more before she pressed her lips to his for a moment. The Doctor was suddenly kissed, her hands cupping his cheeks, he cupped hers as he kissed her back with a slight passion. The Doctor broke it off and glared at Jack. "ONE WORD. RUN!"

Jack looked at the two of them. "Oh wow, you blush the same shade of red."

She pulled a face at Jack as she recoiled from the Doctor, feeling her face heat up. "Being human is such a drag," she complained, voice still a bit high-pitched and flustered. "You aren't human, YET." The Doctor corrected. "You're still a troll." The young troll woman snorted. "I'm still more human than I should be. Feelings and all. Completely ridiculous little things."

"feelings are what keep you apart from the evil heartless monsters." The Doctor reminded her with a smile that warmed her heart only an uncertain shrug in response. "Maybe. It still doesn't feel right. Like my blood is hotter, my mind is quicker to indecision, it's strange."

"You'll be used to it, and..." Jack started to run. "You wanna chase him this time or should I?" CRASH! The six of Team Doctor braced themselves as a loud crash was heard!

All six of the heroes recovered from their crash positions and Jade's brow furrowed, "Is THAT supposed to be there?" Lo and behold, there was a lighter blue TARDIS standing in front of the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor frowned, "What in the-?" with one hand, he opened the doors and stepped inside, then he emerged from the thing and backed up and shut the door. "Oh my.. I know whose TARDIS this is!"

Two people emerged, the Fifth Doctor and Peri clambered out of the other TARDIS. "Oh my, we seemed to have landed in another TARDIS." The Fifth regarded his Tenth Incarnation. "Oh, it's you again! Did you leave the shields down again?"

The Tenth Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm assuming someone got you here?" The Fifth Doctor responded, "Yeah, a woman named Clara gave us a note that said for us to come here."

The Tenth Doctor smiled and shook his head in wonder. "I wonder what's she's up to?" Just like that, the sounds of a Time Fissure opening up behind the heroes were heard. "What in the? Not this again!"

The Fifth Doctor and his younger self put on their glasses, then looked at each other and smiled, "Oh, lovely!"

A note flew out of the vortex and it landed at the two Time Lords' feet. It said, "This way" and it had an arrow pointing towards the one Doctor asked the other, "Have our friends meet up in whatever the end of this thing is?" The other Doctor nodded and the others understood the order.

The two jumped into it, only to land in a serene, scenic forest that seemed to be in California before it had been cleared to make way for civilization. They saw the man in question with his back turned to them.

The man said the one thing he had said when he first met the Tenth Doctor or at least a variation of it. "Are you looking for a warrior or a Doctor?" The Tenth Doctor heard both TARDISes appear behind him as well as the sounds of Jack's vortex manipulator whirring. "Well... it seems we've certainly come to the right place..."

The War Doctor turned, this time, he seemed older, jaded and tired. His hair was a deep silver colour and was in a hairstyle similar to the Tenth Doctor's hairdo.

At the same time...

Rassilon and the Batterwitch were meeting up again. "I've just had word that the Doctor beat you again. Let me guess, he obtained a power-up this time?" The Empress scowled. "I know! I'm close to an offensive that will shake the Universe but I'm being foiled by a man in a suit!"

Rassilon narrowed his eyes. "You have your armies, but you must finish your mission before the rebel finishes his!" The Alternian had her eyes on the console and smiled, "Ah, but I did something the Doctor never could do. I found Gallifrey... right within this star system."

Rassilon smirked, "That fool must've sent Gallifrey to this dimension when the Daleks attacked. That explains why you sound so close to me." Betty grinned sinisterly as Archers, Pawns, corrupt Gallifreyan soldiers, Siege Titans, Arch Deaconstructors, Knights and Unidentified Units gathered in the thousands on the courtyard below her dais. "This time, I will win. I have armies that will siege many worlds."

She floated to the dais and looked at her army. "Tomorrow, our glorious Empire will stand master of the Universe, borne to victory on the wings of the you the many. To quote a certain former Nazi; "Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them!" Each and every one of you will create fear in their hearts as you ride into battle." She raised her trident. "ALL HAIL THE DERSE EMPIRE!"

All of the troops down below echoed her cry, row after endless row of Dersite and Gallifreyan soldiers saluting their allegiance to her. The Batterwitch looked at hologram of her most despised foe. "The Doctor will fall... and I will see to it that he never cheats death again!"

Back in the forest, The War Doctor eyed his younger and older selves. "Tell me, you two have met Betty?" The Fifth Doctor furrowed his brow. "I met her about five days ago. Yesterday, I was just about to head to an unknown destination when this Clara woman came to me and told me to come here. There's this strange talk of this prophecy that will happen when the clock strikes ten again. Why, did you meet her again?"

The War Doctor regarded his Tenth self. "I did something horrible, well two things. Mind you, what I did for our home, I did without choice. I did in the name of peace and sanity." The Tenth Doctor patted the man on the back. "I know, I know. I don't blame you for any of it." He pasued in thought, "He doesn't remember we saved Gallifrey, we never destroyed it."

The Fifth Doctor frowned. "What do you mean by what you did for Gallifrey? What happened?" The War Doctor said sadly, "The Time War is finished. I finished it." The older man looked at the youngest with a pressing look. "What did you do to Gallifrey?!"

The Tenth Doctor coughed, "Spoilers." The Fifth Doctor looked at the young man who coughed with a glare. "No, for once I'd like to know what I'm going to do in the Time War's end!" The Tenth Doctor shook his head, "Trust me, you wouldn't."

The Fifth Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Where? Where can you be now that you could be avoiding answering me?" The Tenth Doctor said, "Knowing your own future can be a bad thing."

The War Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed, "I used the moment to burn Gallifrey and the Daleks! There I said it!" The Fifth Doctor gaped at the warrior. "YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU INCINERATE OUR WORLD?!"

The War Doctor said, "I used the Moment weapon to put Gallifrey in a Time Lock. That's not the worst of it; I broke the Promise even further by cruelly beating the Batterwitch in front of children but... some odd young man stopped me."

The Fifth Doctor growled, "You broke the Promise by being **cruel?!**" The Tenth Doctor reigned his older self in. "Oh, come off it! You broke it too by being a **coward! **Mister Decides-Things-By-Flipping-A-Coin."

The Fifth Doctor whirled on him. "Okay, as if you're any better! From what I hear, you broke the Promise by cruelly killing any villain who you deem with **no second chances!**" The Tenth Doctor said simply, "I no longer am going to do that; I will **never** abandon my calling or my Promise again."

He continued and pointed back to the TARDIS as he said, "Come on, Back to the Future! There's work to be done!" The three raced into the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS with Team Doctor closely behind. All three TARDISes, via Idris 2.0 vanished back into the present.

It was a metalic grey room, with roundels on the walls and a large computer bank taking up a major part of the 'back' wall. These computer banks contained the fault locator and various systems relating to navigational control.

The War Doctor seemed to quote himself yet again."Oh this old place, I don't want to know what I was **thinking** when I came up with this room." The Tenth Doctor chuckled at the impudent insult.

The Fifth Doctor patted his TARDIS console room. "Don't you listen to that cantankerous old fool!" He felt an electric shock hit his hand. The Fifth Doctor kissed his hand. "Ow! The desktop is **glitching!**"

The next control console control room had similar white walls and roundels, albeit with new coral support beams and a matching console, which incorporated many odds and ends, ranging from a device like a bicycle pump to a mallet used for percussive maintenance. the entire room looked as though it had been built from spare parts. There was the wiring and circuitry laid out around the outside of the platform the console was set on, the platform itself was clean and tidy where as everything else was dirty.

The War Doctor had an odd sense of Déjà vu as he said this next line, "Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to **compensate!**" The Tenth Doctor muttered humourously, "Oh you have** no **idea."

The Fifth Doctor pointed at the roundels. "I see you kept the wall of round things up!" The Tenth Doctor smiled. "I love the round things." The Fifth Doctor asked, "What are the round things?"

The Hero shrugged, "No idea! Here we go, the friction contrafibulator." He flipped the lever down. "Nice! There, it stabilised...again."

The desktop changed to the organic coral console room in the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. The Tenth Doctor eyed The Fifth Doctor, "I know. I know, I redecorated, and you **don't **like it. I heard it before." He had heard and uttered those words so many times over the years...

The Fifth Doctor eyed the Idris 2.0 voice interface hologram. "Actually, the coral, now that I think about it, makes the old girl more...**alive.**" Idris 2.0 curtsied. "Thank you my dear Doctor."

Vriska chuckled, "Okay now that you three are well acquainted, What's that **noise** I'm hearing?" The Tenth Doctor saw the message playing on the computer. "It's Gallifreyan! I recognize it from..." he whispered as to avoid having his past selves hearing him say, "...my fall at Trenzalore."

The Fifth Doctor typed in commands on the keyboard. "What does it translate to?" The Tenth Doctor said simply, "The one Question that must **never** be answered; "Doctor Who?" " He continued, "If I do speak my name and the Time Lords will know they found the right universe and come through the one on the other side of this Universe. But that's the thing; we're **not** in my Universe."

The War Doctor said, "What do you mean by that-" Just then, a fog lifted, "Oh! OH! I remember!" The same thing happened to the Fifth Doctor. "That's right! We saved Gallifrey by throwing it into another dimension, freezing it in time."

The Tenth Doctor buckled on his sword belt. "**Now** you're remembering. I wonder if it's because someone's **permitting** you to remember."

Meanwhile with Vriska and Jade...

Jade smiled and said teasingly, "You know, it's been a few months since we met the Doctor, what do you think of him?" The girl in question threw a lock of hair out of her face. "He's okay. Why do you ask?"

Jade said in a sing-song tone, "I think you **like** him!" Vriska blushed, "I... I do not! Why are you suggesting things like that?!"

The black-haired girl straightened her glasses, "Oh come on! He's slim and foxy. What girl wouldn't like a guy like him?" Vriska scoffed, "Oh please. I just met him after breaking up with Tavros. Why Would I want to date a guy I just **met?**"

The glasses wearing girl cleaned her rifle as she continued to tease, "Stop clicking the laptop and admit it; you're **flushed **for this Doctor." The Alternian girl glared and held her dice threateningly at the girl. "Do you want me to shove your foot into your mouth, geek?"

Jade huffed, "Sheesh, I was just **teasing,** no need to bitch at me, grouchy." A ping was heard and Vriska eyed her laptop. "Oh shit."

She looked at all three Doctors. "Set the coordinates for **tomorrow! **She's going to Gallifrey to get something called a Regeneration Cycle. Why does she want that? She's already got an extended life time!" The Fifth Doctor answered, "To extend her life **even further; **that's why she wants it. So her Empire and her and live for as long as time stands."

The Tenth Doctor heard John say, "But according to our friends who are following her to Gallifrey, she's got an **endless** army and Jack and Dalek Caan are nowhere to be seen." The team looked around as the Doctor said, "Well, he left a post-it note saying they went to get back up."

Vriska played the footage of a massive war fleet heading to the burned, war ravaged world of Gallifrey. "What are we going to do about that?" The Tenth Doctor looked at his two other selves. "I have a plan... Ready?"

Author's note: and once again, there is a cliffie! You'll have to wait till Chapter Four to find out how the final battle pans out! In time, read and review!


End file.
